


Barefeet are Incorrect

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barefeet are Incorrect, M/M, Sculpture Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David allows barefeet, but only this once.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Barefeet are Incorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge -- A photo of your barefeet outside.

Moira often thought back on her days in Schitt’s Creek and while she always wanted out, she was fond of those memories. Once she had some new Sunrise Bay money, she awarded the town council an endowment for guess what... yes, a Sculpture Garden. “Picture it!” It gave her a little thrill to know that Town Council had to approve it this time.

David and Patrick enjoyed making trips to walk around the Sculpture Garden as new pieces were added over the years. First, there was a Magdalena Abakanowicz and then eventually a Isamu Noguchi. There were even some local pieces that David had helped a vendor or two of his get placed into the garden. Another version of local consignment.

This afternoon, they were enjoying a small picnic of cheese, crackers and some fruit when Patrick started to take off his shoes and socks. "Hi. Honey. How are you? And also, what are you doing?" said David looking a little aghast.

"I'm taking off my shoes and socks. It's such a beautiful day and I like feeling the grass on my feet. Is this incorrect? I know that socked feet are apparently incorrect." asked Patrick. 

"Well, obviously, for so many reasons. Bugs being one. Public spaces being two. Sock lint being three. Shall I go on?"

"David, I think that it's fine. What if I were just wearing flip flops today? It's practically the same."

"Hm. I guess I can allow it this one. Socked feet are incorrect in public places, but I guess we haven't really discussed bare feet."

Patrick leaned over and gave David a small kiss. "Thank you David for being so generous."


End file.
